


Milkybelle

by MrHotCrest



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Milking, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: With so much weighed on her shoulders (and chest) Maribelle finds it difficult to continue on in her late stages of pregnancy. Fortunately, Robin has just the remedy. MUxMaribelle lemon. You have been warned!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm kinda on vacation at the moment, which gave me enough time to throw something together for Maribelle's birthday. I'm actually prettty surprised I got it done in time! This one in particular is more of a kink-fic compared to what I normally write, but I hope you enjoy all the same!

 

  
"How's this feel, honey?" Robin asked his wife as he gently squeezed and massaged her heel.

"Mm. A bit more to the left, please." Maribelle replied drowsily.

Robin adjusted his hands according to his wife's directions. "Now?"

"Perfect." The noblewoman hummed contentedly.

The couple were in their bedroom on a late night with Maribelle lying on her back. One hand with a pack of ice pressed to her forehead and the other tenderly rubbing her belly in little circles, eagerly awaiting the next kick of life from her unborn baby. As of late, trying to maintain her career was getting far too laborious in her late stages of pregnancy. She was set to go on maternity leave in a few days and she counted down every single hour 'til the day she could relax, be in the comfort of her own home, and have all of her strange appetites fulfilled whenever she needed.

"Maybe you should consider wearing different boots from now on. Clearly your old pair is wreaking hell on your feat." Robin commented as he worked through another tension filled spot of his wife's foot.

"Ugh. All this weight. Mother neglected to tell me just how difficult being with child was toward the tail end. How she managed it, I will never know." Maribelle sighed.

"You'll be just fine, love. We've got about a month before the baby's arrival. I'll all be worth it when we see our child's face."

The expecting mother sat up straight for a moment to address that last comment. "That reminds me, have you thought about changing the baby's name?"

"You don't like Brady anymore?" Robin asked, looking back to her.

"Oh no no no. I still think it's a wonderful name. I just can't help but feel awkward that we will have two Brady's in this world."

Robin shrugged. "I mean... Brady's moved in with Severa for quite a long time now. It won't be as if we'll be seeing two people show up if we called one name."

"I suppose." Maribelle relented. She would have continued the conversation but given their differing viewpoints, she would rather avoid the issue for now and not incur any stress. She was already pushing it with work alone. "Perhaps give it a bit more thought, dear?"

Leaning back, Robin placed a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek. "Sure. It might even be for the best in the long run anyway."

After having finished massaging Maribelle's tender feet, the two settled in for the night.

-x-

The following day, Chrom stood by watching Maribelle go over a few cases she had been trying to get in order for the person who would fill her shoes as she was set to take her leave the following day. With Robin being occupied at the moment, the Exalt promised he'd watch over her until his tactician was available to make sure his friend's wife would be in relative comfort despite being on her feet.

"Alright, let's go over this case one last time. I want to be absolutely sure we know everything before I leave it in your hands. Am I understood?" Maribelle questioned with her usual authority.

"Yes ma'am." Her replacement answered.

As Chrom supervised, he heard the door to the room creak open. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his friend's familiar face walk through carrying a piping hot cup of tea in his hands.

"Hey. Finished already?" Chrom greeted.

"I wish. Almost done though. Just decided to check up on Maribelle and bring her something to keep her nerves calm."

"Good man. Poor woman looks like she's at the end of her rope." Chrom pointed to the woman who sat down before the blonde noble, hanging on her every word. "Her temporary replacement is practically pissing herself with fear if she doesn't have Maribelle's instructuions memorized down to the punctuation marks." He tried to not be very obvious about it, but Chrom couldn't help but laugh at how odd the whole picture was.

"Chrom, that's not funny..." Robin admonished his friend. "Especially considering the fact that you have NO idea how frightening she can be when she gets worked up like this."

"I'll take your word for it. It's kind of inspiring in a weird way to see her so dedicated even though she's due in few weeks."

"Mm-hm." Robin took a sip of the tea to make sure it was just right in tempurature. "Knowing her, she'd work all the way up until her water broke. Then she'd use that water to brew herself a pot of tea, which she would drink to keep herself going a little longer."

"Right. This is the part where I leave and you never speak to me again." Chrom immediately turned around and walked out of the room.

"Chrom, I was just--"

"Nope."

The door behind him shut, leaving the tactician standing alone and drawing the attention of Maribelle and her replacement. Robin nervously chuckled and presented the tea in his hands for his wife.

"Tell you what; I will be taking a short break. Keep reviewing the case until I return." Maribelle instructed firmly once again. She walked up to Robin's side and gratefully took the small cup and saucer from his hands. The two proceeded out of the room to speak more privately with each other.

"So how is everything going?" Robin asked as he gently held onto his wife's arm.

Downing the entire teacup, Maribelle handed it back and rubbed her belly tenderly. "Work is fine, but this naughty boy won't stop kicking. Along with that, my feet are killing me, I'm sweating like a pig and my breasts are tender and sore."

Robin wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a reassuring hug. "If you want, we can do the thing to help with the stress."

Maribelle was stunned, an incredulous look on her face from hearing his proposition. "Oh, darling, we really shouldn't. Not here of all places!"

"I can promise you it'll be quick and you'll be back in that room scaring the hell out of that woman in no time."

The noblewoman shot him a dirty glance at his words. If she REALLY wanted to scare her replacement, she'd have done so much earlier, and to a greater capacity than what Robin thought he saw.

"Follow me. I know a place where we most certainly will not have to worry about intrusions."

Sighing, Maribelle trailed behind her husband. Only good could come out of this. What's more, she knew what 'thing' he was referring to and could be assured it would help her even a little right now.

The couple soon reached where Robin was alluding to. It was his old office that he used to dedicate all his times formulating strategies. With war being a bad memory now, it was near useless, but Robin and sometimes even Chrom used it as a place to escape their demanding lives. It was the only thing keeping the room from being turned into a glorified storage for inconsequencial junk.

A luxurious couch sat prominently in the center of the room. Proof positive that as useless as the space was, it still saw regular occupants. Just before taking a seat upon the fine leather furniture, he made sure to lock the door behind him. He was certain no one would come knocking around here, but he felt he needed the extra security.

With that done, the tactician gently sat upon the couch and patted his lap for Maribelle to join him there. The noblewoman pensively walked forward, still uneasy about the whole thing. At home, this wa a non-issue. Something about doing 'that' here seemed morally reprehensible. Were she not impatient for relief and in her final stages of pregnancy, she'd have refused the idea and given her husband a lecture on why this was the worst idea anyone has ever had.

With Maribelle firmly nestled on his lap, Robin reached his arms around his wife and felt her round belly. He smiled at the tought of his soon-to-be fatherhood and having his little family get just a bit bigger when the time came. Until then, more pressing matters were at hand. Reaching his hands upward, he fiddled with the front of Maribelle's clothing. Maribelle herself assisted and unbuttoned the top of her already loose-fitting garment. Soon after, she went ahead and unclasped her bra and allowed her sensitive breasts to free themselves.

Robin carefully cupped her tender mounds in his hands. They were far larger than ordinary thanks to her milk coming in. So much so that they would swell to the point of pain and not very well versed in what to do in such a situation, Robin voulenteered to assist his wife by way of 'milking' her whenever it became to strenuous on her person. At first, the blonde was relunctant at the idea. Being treated as if she were a common farm animal who's teats needed to be handled in such a way. Or at least she WAS relunctant until she was desperate enough to demand for such treatment. After the first time they tried it out, Maribelle had to admit that it helped her immensely and held little reservation for whenever the time she needed to be milked. And of course, being the couple that they were, it served as excellent foreplay.

"You know I am not one to rush these things, darling, but do hurry." Maribelle ringed in, calling Robin back from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Right." Robin exhaled sharply and focused his thoughts on something other than sex.

Using his fingers, he gripped Maribelle's tender, pink areolas and rolled them between his index finger and thumb. The noblewoman's nipples perked to a stiff nub, making it easier for Robin to wrap his fingers around them. Little tugs and squeezes left Maribelle moaning and breathing heavily. Arousal was not what she intended to fall to, but it was too hard to resist the undeniable sensations afflicting her breasts.

With enough attention focused on her nipples, which stood erect between Robin's fingers, he began the task of gently rubbing them with the pad of his thumb in tiny jerking motions. Maribelle arched forward, unable to hold herself back from her sensitive nipples being treated the way they were. Finally, the tactician's efforts brought results when he felt moisture drip passed his fingers.

"There we go." Robin announced with a bit of a forcefull squeeze, causing a small jet of milk to spray forth.

Maribelle sighed in content, already feeling just a bit of relief. Taking this as motivation to continue, Robin then went onto repeat his motions. A rough twist and tight squeeze every second or so lead to a smooth rhythm of the noblewoman essentiallly having her teats milked like a common farm animal. Minutes of them repeatedly letting the white liquid drip freely did wonders for her, as her breasts were already down a size or two. They didn't even care much that they were making a bit of a mess with a very noticable puddle of milk sitting just in front of them and only spreading out further with every squirt of milk that pooled there.

"Feel any better, hon?" Robin asked, stopping briefly.

Settling down from the heated action, Maribelle took stock of her comfort level. She brought her own hands up to her chest and felt the general size of her breasts, even giving a bit of a squeeze to see if what she had left was bearable for the time being. They weren't anywhere near as swollen as before and as a result, no longer hurt from the size. Another successful session if there ever was one.

"Oh, _Gods_ , yes. That feels much better than before." Satisfied with her husband's handiwork, Maribelle stood up from his lap and resituated the twins back into her bra, which was a bit more roomier than before. Buttoning up her shirt, she looked down at the disturbingly large amount of spilt milk at her feet. "Thank you very much for all your help, darling. I cannot tell you how much this helps."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure." Robin smiled with a perverse air about himself. "The only thing left to take care of is to clean up this mess." Robin gestured toward the obvious.

"I'm sure one of the maids around here wouldn't be to upset if you simply asked them to clean up." Maribelle suggested.

"That's... probably not a good idea." Robin clasped his wet hands together. "See, it would raise a few questions that I don't think I'd be very comfortable answering."

Maribelle rolled her eyes exasperatly. "Sometimes a little white lie is all you need to avoid such situations, dear."

"That would work if I also didn't have the worst Poker face."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Maribelle sighed. "Alright, alright. I suppose if it must be dealt with."

"Sorry. I really hate to have you walk back to where you need to be alone, but I know I shouldn't keep you here with how urgent your situation is."

"It's fine, Robin. It's not too far of a walk. I can make it there by myself."

"Okay. I'll make sure to give your heels an extra good rub down tonight in return."

"Ooh, wonderful!" The noblewoman cooed.

With a quick peck on the cheek, Robin Maribelle on her way down the castle hall. Meanwhile, he walked down the opposite direction to find something to get to work on cleaning up.

Minutes passed and Robin walked down the same hall with a small wooden bucket filled halfway with water and a washcloth floating inside. As he turned a corner, he saw Chrom approaching their lounge room and was already set to open the door.

_'Shit, shit, shit!'_ Robin cursed internally as he began to run down the hall. "Chrom, wait!" He called out. Unfortunately, the Exalt had already opened the door and the very first thing he noticed wis the translucent puddle of white on the floor.

Turning his head, Chrom saw his friend rushing right up next to him. Chrom looked from the puddle then back to Robin, seeing him carrying what was clearly something for cleaning up.

"Um... I can explain." Robin meekly spoke.

"You know what? I am pretty sure I have no desire to understand."

The two men looked at each other dead on. Robin felt compelled to clarify what was going on, but the look he was getting made it pretty clear that he did indeed want to be kept in the dark. Rather than question it, Robin walked into the room, placed the bucket down and immediately got to cleaning up.

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to god, I couldn't find a good name for this fic. If you can think of a better one, then you win a prize! What prize exactly?  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> 10 points to Ganondorf. :V


End file.
